It's hard to keep promises
by Crepe-lover
Summary: Things seem to be starting to finally run smoothly between the Sadist Prince and China girl. But before it can develop into your typical love comedy things come crushing down.Class 3z version. A bit of a fail but give it a chance
1. Chapter 1 All is well

**Why hello people :) I'm new at writing and this is my very first attempt at a fanfiction. ****I'm not the most talented writer out there but I tried OTL  
**

**Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama...Sorachi does (bless him for being born and creating the best manga/anime ever)**

* * *

_Beep beep beep_

She was lying somewhere….her eyelids felt heavy making it hard for her to open them.

_Beep beep beep_

It hurt everywhere and the stench of blood was overpowering

_Beep beep…beep_

Hands were frantically pressing against her chest, pumping at it….Why were they doing that?

_Beep…beep_

She wondered why she couldn't open her eyes and why she can only hear beeps slowly dying out.

_Beep….beep_

"QUICK! We're losing her! Try and stop the blood flowing!" An unfamiliar voice was shouting.

_Beeeep _

Is this a hospital? She wondered. The girl had no memory of how she got there

_Beeeeeeep_

She didn't really care anymore. She was too tired to care

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

As she slipped away into darkness she could hear someone crying out her name.

_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-_

* * *

The doctor shook his head sadly as he stared upon the girls face. The nurses stopped what they were doing as the long beep signaled that she was already gone.

"So young." one of them murmured.

"Well there's nothing we can do now…You guys pack up everything as I tell her friends the bad news." The doctor sighed. He turned to the door and as he walked out he looked upon the pale face of the young girl. She was very petite and had youthful smooth skin.

"_She would have been quite a looker when she got older_" he thought sadly, her hair was drenched in blood but he can still see the amazing color it was.

"_Such a beautiful red_" Were his last thoughts as he walked out the door, ready to tell the people waiting for the bad news.

* * *

**The day before-**

It was a typical day in Class 3Z. The diabetic techer, Ginpachi, walked down the corridor towards his classroom door hearing the loud clamor his class was creating.

It was nearing the end of the day when Ginpachi walked into his class smoking, I mean, eating his lollipop. The sweet tooth sighed as he stared at his class; they paid no attention to him as they chatted amongst themselves. Okita was annoying the Yato girl by throwing paper planes at her head constantly, Kondo stared at his beloved Otae as she giggled with the flushed Kyubei, Catherine cackled on her mobile while painting her nails and Hijikata was….well Hijikata wasn't there since Okita attempted to kill him by shooting him with a bazooka which lead him to the sick bay.

"Oi~" Ginpachi clapped catching everyone's attention. "Now as you all know our school is dump" The students nodded their heads in agreement "This lead for the lazy bum of a principal to think of a great idea. And that is for all the students of Class 3Z to clean up the yard." He said with his monotone voice while he chewed on his lollipop. The whole class moaned.

"Aww c'mon! Why us! Why is it always our class that has to do this crap?"

"That's because this is the troublemaker class, you guys are half the reason why bombs and bazooka's *Ginpachi gives Okita a look* go off, which destroys half of the property." He looked at his students with his dead fish eyes. "Now I want you guys to make sure the place is clean by the end of the day, and don't you guys dare skip out on this!"

Everyone glowered as they trudged out the class. After some time they found the cleaning equipment in the storage room (they also found a tied up Sa chan moaning with excitement…they decided to leave her there) and the students of class 3z begun to clean outside. The exception of Okita, of course.

Kagura, who was struggling to sweep the courtyard while trying to hold her umbrella up right, was the one to notice the boy dozing under a tree (Much to her annoyance.) The girl crept up on him while raising her broom, feeling smug thinking she will be able to smash his face inwards (at last), but as she brought it down onto his face, Okita just manages to dodge the death blow, avoiding the damage that she could have inflicted (She did leave a huge crater in the ground though).

"Oi china, can't you see someone is trying to sleep here" Okita sighed as he got up from his position "Do you love me that much, that you can't leave me alone just for a minute?" he smirked.

"You're supposed to be cleaning like the rest of us, sadist!" she spat unlady like at his shoes. Okita jumped aside with disgust and gave the red head his sadistic stare. Though he loved annoying the heck out of his greatest rival, he just wasn't in the mood today. Okita has recently gotten news about his sister's health from the hospital; things weren't looking good at the moment. The flaxen haired boy sighed and pushed past Kagura, who gave him a look of surprise and suspicion, as he made his way out the school gates. Kagura scowled and shouted at him with colorful language for him to come back, but the boy kept on walking.

"_How dare he ignore me, aru! Gah That sadistic bastard. This could be a challenge; he must be inviting me to fight somewhere else!" _She thought (Don't ask how she came to this conclusion). "_Heh. I'll show him what it's like to mess with a Yato."_

Kagura quickly followed him outside the school, forgetting what Ginpachi said about not leaving the school grounds, and got ready for battle. They turned a few corners, crossed a road and kept walking until they reached a small park. Kagura grinned flexing her arms as she kept an eye on the sadists back. Okita sighed and stopped. He spun around to face the girl. Kagura got into stance.

"Why are you following me?" Okita asked blankly. Kagura blinked. The girl frowned with confusion.

"Didn't you invite me out to fight?" she cocked her head to the side. Okita stared at the girl, and then cracked up laughing.

"Hey-wait- don-don't- DON'T LAUGH YOU MORON!" Kagura gave him a heel kick to the head. She looked flustered and embarrassed as she now realized that Okita was actually just ditching school. Okita blocked her attack and jumped backwards.

"Humph I wasn't really in the mood to fight but if you insist! You must love me that much huh?" he smiled as he darted forward pulling his arms back to punch her.

"Che as if!" she shouted while swatting away his punch but she smiled glad that he was himself again "You were just acting all depressed and shit." Kagura knee kicked him into the groin but Okita grabbed her legs before she could. Okita looked at her in surprise, he had tried to act normal that day and no one seemed to have noticed but it looks like it didn't deceive the red head. He suddenly felt a warm feeling in his chest of gratitude, of all people it's his rival that sees through his façade, and though her way of trying to cheer him up was strange it still comforted Okita.

The two teenagers fought. But as they battled with all their might Okita thought of Mitsuba, and felt an overwhelming emotion wash over him, he tried to push the thoughts of his bedridden sister away but flashes of his memories kept coming into mind. Him, when he was young, sleepily listening to his sister read out a bedtime story, him forcing down the deathly meal that was covered with chilly she had served him, him glaring at Hijikata jealously as Mitsuba giggled at whatever he said, him looking horrified at the collapsed Mitsuba, him, the day before, hearing the bad news from the doctor.

As Okita and Kagura fought, Okita felt the pain grow, how he hated this depressed feeling, his heart felt as if it was being twisted and squeezed by unknown forces. Okita staggered back from a kick by the China girl. He grabbed her leg in the air and stopped. Kagura frowned and as she looked into the sadist's eyes, she noticed something. Emotions of anguish, frustration and…longing? Eyes filled with longing that stared right at her.

Okita dropped her legs and wrapped his arms around Kagura. Kagura stiffened as she felt his breath on her neck.

"Oi what are you trying to pull sadist? Get the hell off me-"

"She doesn't have long to live" Okita have a shuddering breath and pressed against Kagura. He knew he should stop. He knew he should pull away. But he just couldn't. There was something about the warmth from the small girl's body that was reassuring. Kagura has stopped struggling now, she wasn't saying anything.

"_Good. It's better that way" _he thought as he closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while longer and both showed no sign of pulling away from the strange embrace. Kagura didn't know who he was talking about but she knew it was best to just keep quite. Slowly and uncertainly Kagura raised her arms and snaked them around Okita's back, she laid her head onto his chest listening to his heartbeat. The girl hated this sadistic bastard. But she also had the strong urge to pat his head and say that things were ok.

They didn't know how long they were there and they didn't care. It was strangely comfortable for the both of them.

* * *

After who knows how long the two pushed away from each other. The sun was now setting, staining the sky a beautiful color or red and orange. "_Like her hair"_, Okita thought wistfully. He blinked. Did he just think such a corny line? "_Pff I meant it was like the color of blood"_, He corrected himself. Kagura kicked Okita in the shin.

"Cheer up!" She shouted.

"Shut up flat board. If you kick me again I'll make you cry like a little baby" Okita said monotone looking down at her. The both of them argued some more as if the hugging incident never happened

"Well, I gotta go! Ginpachi will eat all my sukonbu!"

"Who in their right mind will eat that crap?... Anyways see you tomorrow, have a crappy trip back home"

"Hmph…." Kagura looked as if she had something to say before she left "umm…Have faith in whomever this person is you're concerned about…..and if this person does pass away in the end…" The red head pulled a face as she spun around ready to walk off. "….you always have me, so you won't be alone." Kagura said as she tossed her head back to him with a big grin on her face. Okita eyes widened (but only for a millisecond), her smile made him feel strange and his surroundings suddenly felt brighter.

Okita smirked, maybe it was possible for the both of them to be happy…...together. Shaking his head at his silly thoughts Okita walked away, both of them going separate directions. But little did he know that will be the last time he will see her.

The very next day Kagura died.

* * *

**And thats that. Well it's not finished yet (I'm predicting maybe about 6-7 chapters, that is if this does well ^^) ****I felt that maybe Okita and Kagura were a bit ooc OTL What do you guys think? ****Anyways, this is my first fanfiction so don't hesitate to correct anything I did wrong but I would prefer it if there were no harsh comments :3**

**Give me feedback and please click that review button as if your life depends on it!**


	2. Chapter 2 If only things went our way

**Wow O_O I actually got some reviews! Yay thank you all! It made me smile thinking that someone actually spent time reading this newbie's fanfiction ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter**

**If there is any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me :)**

_Note: Italic font stands for flashbacks._

* * *

_She looked down with shock at her chest._

_It was plunged deep into her torso._

"_Shit! I-it-IT WA-WASN'T MY FAULT! OH GOD-"The man's curses were reduced to stupid mumblings and soft sobbing's "What have I done-"_

_The girl wasn't paying any attention; she clawed at her chest as she collapsed to the ground. Her hands came back wet and covered in thick warm liquid that was seeping out becoming a never ending flow of crimson. _

"_It's not my fault, it's not my fault, IT'S NOT MY FAULT" The man backed away slowly looking at his hands in horror._

_The girl tried to deny the fact. She tried to deny how fatal the wound was. _

"_I can live. This can't stop me." were among her thoughts but she knew herself that this was something she could not survive. It was too late. _

_She wasn't scared. She wasn't angry. She just felt terrible regret and sorrow. Breathing heavily her eyes closed. _

"Sorry for not being able to stay by your side like I promised, sadis-_" Were her last thoughts. _

"_ITS NOT MT FAULT" The echoes bounced around as the crying fool raced of in a mad frenzy._

_Leaving the girl lying on the empty street, in her own pool of blood._

* * *

**Chapter 2: If only things went our way**

* * *

The sun rose, the day begun, the birds were singing and the flowers were blooming. Now the sadist isn't a particarly corny guy, he rather burns all those crappy love comedy's that his sister made him watch with her. But that day Okita could understand why those (idiotic) men, in the movies, went all out of their way to impress the (slut of a) woman and gain there love. So, the Prince of Sadists, for once, was allowing himself to feel corny with love.

When he entered through the school gates everyone noticed what a good mood the Prince of Sadist's was in. Okita still had the straight monotone expression but there was something about him that the students could not quite place. There was a certain spring to his steps.

Okita had visited Mitsuba yesterday in the same fashion. She was surprised and happy at what a good mood he was in and even looked a bit better once Okita had to leave. (He stayed so long the nurses had to kick him out)

"Brother!" His sister had called. Okita turned his head as the gorilla nurse tried to pull him out of the room.

"Yes Sis!" He gave her that rare smile he shows to no one else.

"I don't know what happened but keep this girl whose making you so happy close by" Mitsuba winked knowingly. Okita spluttered as the gorilla nurse finally succeeded in throwing him out. He didn't even tell her anything about Kagura. Okita had walked home that day feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"OKITA SAN~!" A annoying shrill voice broke into his thoughts.

Said boy glanced towards a group of girls running his way. Okita groaned inwards and hurried his pace trying to escape them. "Them" meaning his fangirls. (Authors not: I would be one of them OTL)

"OKITA! OKITA! OKI~TAAA~!" Okita's good mood was beginning to trickle away and was being replaced with annoyance. This happened nearly every morning. Usually Okita would stop and make fun of the girls like the sadist he is, he has trained them well enough for them to enjoy the insults. But today he didn't have time to deal with his servants. He wanted to get to class as soon as possible, he has a certain person he was looking forward in seeing and torturing. (He will always still be a sadist no matter how lovesick he is)

Okita barged into the classroom, insults for his China girl at the tip of his tongue.

Everyone in the class gave him a glance before assuming what they were doing. Okita furrowed his brows as his eyes darted around searching for a certain red head but with no avail. Kagura would usually be sitting with that glasses kid or Otae discussing the latest episode of Gintaman, from what Okita could remember.

"_Che. That kid decides to be late of all days_" The boy couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed as he slid into his seat.

* * *

When Ginpachi entered the classroom everyone could see something was troubling the usually unmotivated man. He had dark bags under his eyes and his cigarette, I mean, his lollipop wasn't even lit yet. Shinpachi put up his hands up after Ginpachi finished calling the roll.

"Are you alright, Gin San?" Shinpachi asked.

"None of your business kid" Ginpachi sighed.

"Okay." The megane seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"WAIT. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK SOME MORE UNTIL I ACTUALLY TELL YOU!" The teacher shot up looking angry.

"….." Shinpachi sighed heavily "Please, sir, tell me." He asks blankly and uninterested.

"…The way you said that breaks this old man's heart."

"God! Just tell me why you have bags under your eyes!" Shinpachi shouted impatiently nearly at the breaking point.

"I bet he was staying up doing indecent things" Catherine hid a giggle behind her veiny hands.

Suddenly a body drops from the ceiling squealing with excitement "KYAAAA WHATS THIS ABOUT GINPACHI DOING INDECENT THINGS? DO YOU MEAN HE DID **** AND ******! OH AND ALSO-"

*BAM*

Sa-chan found her head suddenly being embraced by the walls as Otae kicks her from behind.

"Please restrain yourself from talking like that around my brother." Otae dusted her skirt after she landed and gives her signature angelic smile.

"I would never say disgusting things like that." Kyubei said.

"I WOULD NEVER SAY THINGS LIKE THAT STALKER" Kondo screamed at the same moment.

"Don't talk over me, Gorilla. And you're also a stalker." Kyuabei gave the Gorilla an irritated look.

"TAKE THAT BACK! I'M NOT A STALKER….OR A GORILLA!"

"Oi stop bullying the Gorilla" Hijikata jumped to his friend's defense, not realizing what he just called Kondo.

"TOSHI! WHAT DID I JUST SAY" Kondo screams with frustration.

The whole class erupts in arguments. Ginpachi sighed; well this is expected of his dear little crazy class.

"Where's China?" One lone voice speaks up.

Everyone froze at Okita's question who for once was not joining in with the yelling and fighting. The classmates then turned their gaze to the teacher for the answer. Ginpachi must know since Kagura does live with him.

The teacher scratched his head noticing everyone staring at him. He sighs

"That's what I have been trying to tell you guys! Kagura has been missing since yesterday."

…..

….

..

..

…

….

"WHAT"

"Yer, that's why I'm so tired at the moment. I went looking for her everywhere but I couldn't find her in the end. This morning I finally reported it to the police" Though he didn't show it much Ginpachi was extremely worried.

"What! We should all be looking for her! Let's go!" Otae stood up wide eyed.

"You guys won't find her, I looked everywhere possible."

"Who needs to worry about that china girl? She can take care of herself. That monster could beat up a whole army" Everyone turned their eyes to Okita.

"….." The whole class gave each other glances uncertainly. Some began to laugh as they come to realize what Okita said was true.

"Yer, maybe we're worrying over nothing, Kagura would probably appear by the end of the day without a scratch on her" Shinpachi said smiling but he still felt a twinge of uncertainty inside of him.

"GINPACHI! THE PHONE FOR YOU! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT!" The door was slammed open by a teacher called Madoa, his face aghast.

* * *

It wasn't for another 20 mintues until Ginpachi returned. He was completely pale as he stood in front of his class who awaited whatever news that they knew he had.

"Kagura has been found." He managed to utter.

The whole class cheered with relief.

"But…But she was found uncosicous in a small street." The students froze in their celebration.

"Kagura has been stabbed twice in the chest by a knife…

….She is in the hospital at the moment and the doctors don't think she will survive."

* * *

_Kagura stared._

_Okita tried (but failed) to avert his eyes away from her gaze._

"_BAHAHAHHAHA" Kagura cracked up laughing, clutching at her stomach. Okita has just walked through the classrooms door to be suddenly confronted by the red head. Kagura was originally going to yell at him for slipping in tobasco sauce in her lunch box yesterday but she stopped when she saw his face. _

_Okita's usually smooth face had a large purple bruise forming around his cheekbone area on the left. Now, any other normal girl would of course be concerned for Okita, asking if he was Ok or how he got hurt or what happened to his beautiful face or- just be damn annoying like all the squealing girls in the corridor he had walked by while making his way to the class. But Kagura wasn't a normal girl, with her tomboyish carefree attitude and unnatural strength; someone would think she could not even be categorized as a girl. She found his injury quite amusing and was wondering what beautiful genius gave it to him. _

_Okita scowled and tried to push past the girl, who was now gasping for air from laughing too much, he felt somewhat irritated for it should be him laughing at her not the other way round._

"_Hey! Sadist! How did ya get that bruise? Did Hijikata finally snap?" asked the grinning girl. Okita ignored her questions and made his way to his seat. _

"_Do you really think I would let Hijikata get away alive if he did?" Okita said with his deadpanned face._

"_Hey WHAT! I'll make you commit sepp-" Hijikata, who is in the seat right behind him, was interrupted by Kondo who flashed to Okita's side worried._

"_WHAT HAPPENED? Oh my poor child is being bullied! Who would do such a thing? ARE YOU OK?" Kondo cried over his "baby" who was trying very hard to ignore him. Finally Okita sighed and said_

"'_I'm not getting bullied and I didn't get hit….__I was just trying to get Mitsuba her favorite apples from the apple tree at the back of the school and I fell off."__ He mumbled the last part in embarrassment. Hijikata and Kondo stared at him frowning._

"_Can you repeat that" They asked not quite believing their ears._

"_No. Why should I repeat myself to deaf idiots." Okita turned to them with his deadpanned face. As his two friends complained Okita quickly glanced at the China girl to see what insults she was going to throw but none came. Kagura wasn't saying anything, no laughing, no scorning and no insults. Okita was pondering at why the loud mouth was so unnaturally quite when said girl abruptly stood up. Kagura walked briskly out of the classroom without a word. The last thing Okita saw was her determined expression she wore._

_Kagura returned an hour later. The red head was covered in scratches and dirt. Her school uniform was slightly torn and she was panting. But what Okita noticed the most were the apples. In Kagura's arms she was carrying as many apples that her small arms could hold. She walked to her desk and set them down announcing that they were for her family. She even flicked her beloved Ginpachi's hand away when he tried to take one._

_Funny thing was she didn't live with her family. (He doesn't know if she even has one)_

* * *

_Later that afternoon Okita was walking out the school gates yawning, his companies Hijikata and Kondo walking alongside him. The yard was empty for the three had just finished Kendo practice._

_As they turned a corner they spotted a girl. The sunset lit up her red hair, her bangs slightly being lifted by the cool breeze. She still held the apples in her arms. When she heard their footsteps she looked up. Hijikata was the only one to notice her eyes flick towards him and Kondo in surprise. Obviously she wasn't expecting them to be there meaning she was there waiting for the Sadist._

"_Yo China. What you doing here? Wanted a goodbye kiss from me" Okita ruined the mood smirking. Kagura face crinkled up in a scowl as she crushed Okita's precious toes. Okita yelped jumping back holding onto his now destroyed foot. _

"_OI What was that for you little bi-" Before he could finish his cursing something was shoved in front of his face. Okita looked down at the apples that she was offering him._

"_I realized that a young lady like me couldn't possibly be able to carry these all the way home." The way she said it sounded quite rehearsed " So I may as well give some away, and you were saying something before about your sister liking them soo yer, here ya go!" Kagura let Okita take hold of all of them and she then stepped back picking at her jumper awkwardly. _

"_Wait. You said your giving 'some' away, not all" Okita raised his eyebrows. _

"_ER-Um of Course! Stupid Sadist I was just testing you HAHAHA!" and even thought she said that the girl hesitantly took only one apple back._

"_Well I gotta go before Ginpachi gets eaten by Saduharu! Make sure you die on your way home Sadist! OH and if you ever need apples again you know who to get them from!" Kagura grinned and scampered off. Kondo waved goodbye to her and then began saying how generous it was of Kagura and how Okita can now give Mitsuba apples._

"_Tch. So annoying. She's just leaving her burdens on us" Okita mumbled as usual. He didn't notice the smirk Hijikata gave when the mayo lover spotted Okita's red ears. _

* * *

Okita woke up. He pulled his famous eye mask off.

It took him a few seconds to process where he was. He and the rest of his class were in the hospital. The hospital that supposedly had Kagura. Sighing Sougo wondered why he had a dream of something that happened ages ago. Okita gave another sigh, he didn't get why everyone was so concerned about Kagura. Him and China have always fought and have been injured countless of times. But though he thought that Okita's grip, on the seat he was on, told another story at how tense and corncerned he was.

Ginpachi jumped up, including many other students, when the sound of the operation room's door swung open.

" _If you ever need apples again you know who to get them from!" _

The doctor who had been operating on Kagura approached them his face grim. Okita recognized that face straight away. It was the same face the doctors had when there is something wrong with Mitsuba's health. It was the face of bad news.

Then and there Okita already knew.

He knew he wouldn't be getting anymore apples from Kagura again.

* * *

***SOB* I don't know what to think of this chapter OTL I have no idea where that apple story came from (I just begun writing it and it came out like that *sigh*) **

**Tell me if you think the characters are too ooc or if something doesn't make sense!**

**Please Review! and thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3 Let's forget

**This chapter….-.- I-I don't know. It's OK I guess. I'm feeling quite depressed cause I have been reading these Kingdom Heart fanfictions and there all so well written and beautiful and I just want to cry in a corner when I compare mine to those God like fanfictions.**

**Well enough of my ranting! I'm sorry that this is a bit late in the week, I was planning to upload it on Tuesday but I didn't get to finish it. SORRY *jumps off cliff***

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: SORACHI OWNS GINTAMA ETC ETC YOU KNOW THE REST  
**

* * *

_It was the perfect day for a funeral. The sky was a heap of swirling gray clouds, blocking out any rays of sunlight. And the rain, the rain fell softly throughout the entire event as if it knew it should not be so loud on a occasion such like this. _

_A crowd stood in front of a gravestone, occupied mostly by students. The sound of crying and sobbing could be heard. Otae, known as the strong confident woman, was a crumpled mess against the man that she usually despises, Kondo, as she sobbed her heart out. Kondo did not take advantage of the situation but instead just patted the girls back his face grim, his bottom lip trembling ever so slightly. Hijikata on the other hand did not cry. He stood there and for once did not have a cigarette in respect for Kagura. _

_Everyone she was close to were there. The whole of Class 3-Z, many teachers she has befriended, the school secretary Tsukuyo, and even the principal Otose-chan shed a tear for the unfortunate child. She was a foul mouth, rude, glutton and violet girl. But she was kind. And everyone loved her dearly. _

_Umibozu had made it just in time for the funeral from a business trip that he was overseas for. The expression on his face when he arrived was completely devastated. He had denied it. _

"_SHE'S NOT DEAD. No...Not like my wife! KAGURA'S NOT DEAD!" He had screamed grabbing the front of Ginpachi's suit. _

_No one tried to stop him as Umibozu threw himself onto the ground becoming a pathetic weeping mess. They all understood that the ordeal he was going through must be ten times worse than how they felt. Imagine losing your wife, going overseas so you could get the money to support your family and then come back to find your daughter dead. _

_Kamui, on the other hand, did not attend the funeral. No one knew where he was, so it was impossible to get the news to him._

_In front of the grave yard two figures stood tall and strong. Ginpachi-sensei and Shinpachi kept a straight face the entire time. Kagura has been taken care and living with the both of them for more than 2 years. The two felt like they lost a daughter or sister. _

_Kagura's body had lit up in flames that day. And she was cremated. Her ashes lay in a jar ready to be set free. _

_Kagura's gravestone was placed at the top of a cliff where the sun usually shines. _

"_She should at least have a nice sunny spot in the afterlife" Ginpachi had stated. _

_As the funeral neared its end Kagura's ashes flew away from the cliff, into the sky that was now beginning to clear up. Ginpachi's arms lowered as he still held the now empty ashes jar, after just setting Kagura flying. Sun rays broke through the clouds and shined upon her gravestone._

"_**Here lies a brave girl who has faced and countered many dangers. But alas that luck did not last for this young lady. **_

_**Loved and cared for by many, Kagura Yato will forever be in everyone's hearts.**_

_**We all wish for you to reunited with your dear Mother**_

_**3/11/199X – 4/7/20XX"**_

_Her funeral was now finished. _

_Everyone trudged away with heavy hearts. Hijikata had a deep scowl on his face. _

"_Stupid sadist. He's the only one who didn't come!" The mayo lover finally lit a cigarette, took a long drag and sighed with sorrow._

_When everyone was gone, the clouds have completely vanished and the rain dribbled away leaving behind a rainbow. The birds gathering around the gravestone, pecking at anything they could find. They whipped their heads around at the sound of footseps. _

_The birds scattered out into the sky with panicked cry's as a boy crouched before Kagura's gravestone, holding a packet of sunkunbo which he placed in front of the grave. _

"_Stupid China. Why did you have to go and die? You said you would be by my side. Heh…. you're really bad at keeping promises, silly girl." His crimson colored eyes were completely lifeless._

"_I was watching the whole funeral… Can you believe how many people were crying? It was hilarious!" The boy then laid himself down, next to her grave, with a smile on his face. But that smile meant nothing for it was as lifeless as his eyes. "Pfff , What idiot will cry over you?"_

_As the orange sun set, the color reminded him of her. Especially of her hair. _

_That afternoon no one but the birds could hear the choked up sobbing._

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's Forget

* * *

Everyone took Kagura's death pretty hard. Especially Ginpachi and Shinpachi.

In the first week of her death Shinpachi cooked up a meal at Ginpachi's house, the glasses kid hollered out Kagura's name saying that he had cooked up her favorite meal. Shinpachi had then froze mid-sentence remembering….That Kagura wasn't going to be eating his food anymore. After that Shinpachi didn't cook for a few months in depression (he even ate Otae's burnt whatever they are).

Ginpachi on the other hand was lost. He felt like it was his fault that she had died. "Kagura was my responsibility!" He had muttered countless of times when he was found drinking. For about a month he was in a state that nobody was able to fix. But Ginpachi as always pulled himself out of his self-wallowing. He tried to act his old carefree self. Everyone knew he was only putting up an act up though, to make sure he doesn't make the students feel down.

The girls of the class, with Otae leading them, decorated Kagura's seat with flowers and letters.

"_We got to pull ourselves together! Kagura would laugh at us if she saw how we were dealing with her death!"_ Otae was one of the first to pull herself out of depression and due to that it helped encourage many other classmates, especially the females, to keep a smile on their faces.

Meanwhile police and investigators tried to find clues or the whereabouts of Kagura's murderor. But the strange thing was that they could not find any clues except for the weopon used against Kagura. The knife was just a small thing but with jagged edges. Kagura was stabbed twice in the chest, the first time was fatal but Kagura could have survived it, but it was the second wound that caused most damage to the girl. It was plunged fully on the right side, close to her heart. The police could not detect many fingerprints on the knife other than Kagura's. After half a year, the search was given up and the case was placed in the police's folders filled with the other forgotten cases.

It took a while for everything to fall into place again but after 7 long months things were finally going well. Though not forgotten, Kagura became a distant memory in the back of their minds.

As they busied themselves with their usual daily routines classmates were able to laugh, to make jokes once again. Even Ginpachi and Shinpachi didn't have to hold up their fake painful smile on their faces. But it was not like they were trying to forget the girl, quite the opposite really. The classmates kept her seat and desk in the class, with no one in it, it was cleaned and there was always a vase with a dandelion in it. The students of Class-3Z every now and then could mention her without feeling sad, and laugh at her old jokes she used to tell them all. In the morning as the students file in the class many smile, give a nod or even whisper "hello" to her empty desk. It kept the classmates content to imagine Kagura giving her cheerful grin as they greet her. It was almost as if they were pretending that she has never left them.

But there was only one person not going along with that façade.

Okita Sougo did not attend school for a month after the Kagura's death. But when he finally decided to come again he was completely fine. He had laughed at Otae for always refilling the vase on Kagura's desk wondering out loud why she doing something so usless. Otae had given him a withering look

"It's out of respect for Kagura" she had spat in disgust at his behavior. The other classmates, even Kondo included, thought what the Sadist had said was being a bit harsh but he was unfazed.

"Who the hell is Kagura?" The sadist gave a smirk tilting his head in mock confusion.

Then and there the classmates and Ginpachi realized something was wrong. Okita kept a straight face, still acting like the same old sadist, as if nothing was the matter. Everyone repeatedly mentioned Kagura to him but he just shook his head with a frown, declaring that he never met her.

He was denying the fact that Kagura had ever even existed.

Because of this, it was now apparent to everyone that Okita really did care. He cared dearly for his now deceased rival. And the fact that she has left him had hurt him so much that he could not bear the pain anymore. So he deleted her from his brain.

"It will only take time to heal the pain of loss. For Okita though it will take longer than we expected." Ginpachi had said once Kondo and Hijikata asked what they should do. Ginpachi carried a faraway look in his dark eyes, as if he knew the feeling himself.

* * *

**One Year Later After Kagura's Death-**

"Why does it have to be so fricken hot." Okita scowled. He hated all this heat. It made him always fell sticky as well as uncomfortable. And while he enjoyed watching everyone else moaning in misery, the girls making ugly faces at how sweaty they were, Okita still preferred the cold.

He missed when it was autumn.

Okita has never told anyone before but it was his favorite season. He loved the colors mostly from the leaves that fell from the trees creating a carpet of orange and red. His favorite colors.

The sadist finally arrived at his house. He goes inside the empty house and slips his shoes off, and then makes his way to his bedroom.

When Okita is inside of his room he plomps himself down onto the bed. The curtain's were half drawn barely letting any light through, the sound of the crickets cherping could be heard.

The boy closes his eyes "I'm finally home" Okita mumble.

Opening his eyes he then sits up and gives the wall opposite of him a determined look.

His wall was a mess.

It was covered completely of paper, newspaper articles, photos as well as hand drawn maps of things.

Okita has built this little pile of clues himself for over a year.

Every little clue revolving around Kagura's murder.

He had become his own detective knowing full well that that the Police wouldn't be much help.

Everyone was wrong.

Okita just put up an act of pretending not to know Kagura, he felt like it was an easy way to deal with his feelings.

He couldn't forget. It was impossible for him to "forget her existence".

She was always in his mind. Flitting in and out of his thoughts.

He felt like it was a curse.

No matter how he tried or what he did he just felt overwhelming pain. Over time he begun to wonder…why did Kagura leave him? Who was it that did this, to cause him to feel like this?

Who was it that _killed_ Kagura?

And then it clicked. Okita came to the conclusion that he cannot move on until he finds out who was the murderer. And then he can finally be free from this "curse".

* * *

"ARRGH" The usualy monotone Okita kicked the wall in frustration. Like every other night he was studying his clues, as well as reasearching. But, alas, as always he could get nothing. He had no really big clues to lead him to anything. The boy didn't know if the killer just murdered Kagura because he was crazy or if it was maybe for personal issues.

Sighing Okita turns on his computer to play his favorite game, "ZOMBIE PARTY IX". It always calmed the sadists nerves as he slaughtered the many bodys with his bazooka. He also liked this version of Zombie Party, for he can also kill his companions that he has created, Okita likes to name all of them Hijikata.

This time he created many Hijikata companions. He needed to hear the screams, especially tonight. For when the clock hits 1.00 it would mean it has been an entire year.

An entire year since the murder. Yes, for it was the anniversary of Kagura's death tomorrow. Which was less than ten minutes away.

* * *

"One Hijikata is blown up."

Okita begins to mumble to himself, counting under his breath.

"Two Hijikata's are blown up."

Okita presses rapidly on the space bar, shooting his bazooka.

"Three Hijikata's are blown up."

He keeps a deadpanned face while plays.

"Six Hijikata's are blown up."

Okita quickly glances at the clock on the wall.

12.58

"Nine Hijikata's are blown up."

12.59

"Fifteen _baka_ Hijikata's are blown up."

1.00. It was now her anniversary.

"Eighteen Hijikata's are blown u-"

The computer goes blank. The lights turn off. The sound of the conditioner cuts off.

Okita blinked with surprise which transforms into a frown of annoyance. "Stupid blackouts. I was nearly up to twenty."

He moves himself away from the computer and sinks onto his bed.

And that's when he noticed how cold it was. Which was a surprise since it was still quite humid just a few moments ago. Okita sits up and glances out his window. And froze.

All his neighbors lights were still on, meaning there electricity was still working. So why wasn't his? Okita felt a shiver go down his spine.

*BANG*

His windows slam open. Okita falls against his bed in surprise as wind whips its way into his room, Okita jumped back up wide eyed. Now the sadist wasn't the one to get scared easily but he knew something "supernatural" was going on. His curtains fluttered around as the wind tore away at the papers on his wall. He grabbed at them, like he would let his hard work get away. The gust of air causes for his blankets to fly straight into Okita's face, he quickly tears it off with a growl and leaps for the flying papers.

But before he could rescue some more the window slams back shut. And like a switch the wind ceases, the curtains drop and the papers float down to the ground.

"_W-what just happened_" Okita wondered, his face completely pale.

Now that the howling wind was gone, silence was in its place.

Okita didn't hear the sound of the crickets outside.

And his electricity was still not on.

He still felt the chill in his spine.

Maybe it was warning him.

It was silent.

Eerily silent.

It was too late for him to move when it happened.

A pale arm snaked out from underneath his bed and grabbed Okita's ankles.

"Boo."

* * *

**Guess who? I know this chapter was somewhat stupid but it will make more sense later on!**

**Anyways guys I just want to thank all my reviewers! I was shocked that people were actually keeping up with this (depressing) story.**

**HAHAHA I MADE KAGURA'S DEATH ON MY BIRTHDAY! I feel terrible -.- I couldn't think of a date so I put my birthday in opps.**

**Ok I got bad news I might not be able to submit the next chapter next week cause I have the horrid exams on OTL But I'll try and find time to type it up!**


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**I wanted to uplaod this earilier in the week but I kept hesitating because I was really uncertain about this chapter.**

**You see...I had writers block *cries* No matter what I wrote it didn't feel right OTL**

**I hope this chapter isn't a complete disaster and want you guys to enjoy it!**

**Curryninja, Tsukuyo-Ka, Hongha, roseinthenight, dentedileone, mazzal, Rhaide AND Souichirouchan, korenai-chan and all the other people who reviewed...THANK YOU**

**Your reviews gave me little bursts of courage to continue this sillt story! .**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_And as she slipped away into darkness she could hear someone crying out her name._

_She groaned attempting to block out the noise with her pillow. But she soon realized her pillow wasn't there…..including her entire bed. _

_Suddenly aware of her surroundings the girl stood up. Well attempted too. She could not do anything, she wasn't even there, but where is "there". _

_Confused the girl walked, or as we would call it, drifted._

_There was not much to see except for nothingness._

_So she drifted for a while. The girl did not know how long she had been drifting, has it been an hour? Maybe a day or two. Or even a minute. For all she knew it could have easily been year._

_The sound of whispering was heard. The young girl looked towards the source. _

_They were whispering her name; all the voices were different, jumbling together creating a harmony of cries. The voices were somewhat familiar; it called at her and moaned for her. She yearned for them._

_As she approached who or whatever was calling her name the wind began to pick up._

_Gusts of air picked her up like a leaf, and she was soon flying. The youngling let out a giggle and threw her arms out, enjoying the ride on the wind._

_The wind blew and blew, drawing closer to her destination. She could hear her name booming around her ears, and the airborne girl felt a tug in her heart, trying to remind her of something. Something of importance. _

_She did not know why but the voices filled her with utter sadness, making the girl want to weep._

_But then she saw she was nearly there. The wind opened up the window and she flew in. _

_She glanced around at the fluttering papers around._

_The wind left without a goodbye. The girl felt anxious now, without the comfort of the flowing air around her._

_She realized that her old body was taking shape, returning to its former appearance, so she hid._

_She giggled to herself, feeling that what she was about to do had some sense of humor involved. But she could not quite remember why._

_Her heart gave another tug. _"Remember Remember Remember" _A voice at the back of her head whispered. _

_And as she reached out with her hand to grab, the voices calling her name stopped and she remembered who she was._

**Kagura. **

* * *

**Ch 4: Reunited  
**

* * *

"Boo"

Okita had never been more relieved that his sister was away in the hospital. He was glad she wasn't there to hear him.

For the first time in his 17 year long life, Okita Sougo, the Sadist prince gave the girlies and most terrified shriek of surprise.

The pale hand tightened its grip on his leg; Okita instinctually pulls back in the most ungraceful trip, the boy flailed in the air for a long two seconds before falling face first onto the floor. Thank god no one he knew was there to see this act of total OOC. His prayer though was short lived when he heard a familiar voice.

"BAHAHAHA! OH MY GO- HEHAHAAH- I CAN'T EVEN- PUH-!" A voice broke the everlasting silence that the wind had left.

"_The voice is certainly familiar_" Okita thought as he quickly whipped around, grabbing hold of the nearest object close to him to use as a weapon. But in the process the sadist realized something wasn't right. The voice was very familiar. But it was the same voice he has not heard in over a year. A voice he himself has grown to miss and yearn for.

Okita Sougo eyes wandered to her smiling face. His raised arm dropped the weapon (his school shoe).

His whole body trembled with shock as he stepped back.

"K-Ka-Kagura" He whispered eyes squinting uncertainly.

"Yo. Whats up with you? Ya look like you seen a ghost" Kagura said as she wiped away tears of laughter.

* * *

Okita had run out his bedroom in a panic. Taking in steady breathes the boy crouched on the floor trying to process what was going on. Maybe this was a dream; maybe she's a hologram or maybe- many thoughts ran through his head as he tried to clear up the situation. There were only two options.

Kagura sat crossed legged on his bed, with a raised eyebrow when Okita returned. He was almost surprised that she was still there.

Okita felt an emotion wash over him as he stood before her in silence. Kagura, or whatever she was, looked at him curiously with her blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his very soul. The boy analyzed every aspect of the girl, trying to soak in every little detail, in case he was dreaming and he would wake up at any moment.

She was still the same. Kagura looked exactly as how he remembers her. She wore the Gintama High school uniform, as if she herself had just ended classes for the day. The girl sat slouched and her hair was in the usual typical hairstyle she always wore. Okita almost winced at Kagura's bright hair that he could not stop thinking about in the past year. Realizing how long he had been staring at her, Okita shifts his eyes elsewhere. "_Ok, time to prove my theory_" Okita thought.

"Ok. .ha. Good one guys. Prank times over." Okita said blankly. When there was no response, no laughing friends rubbing their heads in embarrassment as they shuffled out of their hiding place, the boy sighed and walked up to his beds side. That cleared up one option, meaning there was only one other possibility.

"Wow. Not only do you scream like a girl now but you also talk to yourself! Jeez, how long have I been gone?" Kagura gave him an odd look as her lips turned upwards in a mocking smile.

"Shut up, China. I'm trying to think." Okita froze. In less than a minute he found himself already arguing with her. That is if she was actually the "China"' he knew.

Kagura stared at him with humored eyes.

"Let me ask you. Am I dead?" Kagura gave a yawn as she lay sideways, picking her nose. Okita plumped himself down next to her; he stared at her red hair with the strange urge to run his fingers through it. The sadist did not answer her as he leant forward, reaching out with one hand. Kagura didn't say anything as she watched out of the corner of her eyes. Both teenagers waited as Okita went to stroke her hair that is in comparison to the color of fire.

But his hands never did meet its desire.

Okita half expected it, as his hand slipped through thin air, but he still felt a sense of disappointment.

"I guess that confirms your question." The sadist withdraws his arm and falls back on his bed.

It was now apparent to him. Kagura was dead, she couldn't miraculously come back to live no matter how much he wanted it to be true. Okita had a small dash of hope that she was alive but he not being able to touch her proves he was stupid to believe. She was dead, and the only possibility that she was here right now sitting beside him is because….

Kagura has come back as a ghost.

* * *

Said girl carried a troubled expression at Okita's answer. Though Kagura had half guessed it herself.

"Wait! But I grabbed your leg before. Why can't we touch now?" Kagura asks frowning.

"…..Don't ask me. I don't know how you ghosts work." Okita sighs. _"This is too much for me"_

Kagura was confused at the matter at hand; she remembers everything quite clearly when she had died. Kagura could still recall the numb feeling as she drifted among through nothingness for who knows long. "_Was that the afterlife?" _Kagura wondered cocking her head to the side.

"Tell me….How long have I been dead?" Kagura finally asked. The question felt strange coming out of her mouth. To ask about your own death was an alien feeling.

"…..An entire year exactly. Today so happens to be the anniversary of your death." Okita muttered glaring a hole into the ceiling.

"Wooaa! What a coincidence!" Kagura span around to face him, her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"I don't think it's a coincidence, stupid." The sadist said darkly.

"OI! DON'T YA CALL ME THAT- Wait! What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that there is a reason for your return. "

"Huh. So…Huh?" The red head frowns.

"The reason is that you can't move on into the afterworld is most probably because there is something here holding you back. Most probably you were not able to achieve something, or you're regretting something….or you want justice." At this Okita seems to come to a realization his eyes widening slightly.

"Eh?" Kagura gave another frown. Okita pushed off the bed and brought himself on to his feet, his crimson eyes flicked towards the girl in irritation at her denseness.

"Are you that dumb? I'm saying that you are being held back is because your murderer had not been found yet!"

"WHAT! THE STUPID POLICE HAVEN'T FOUND THE MURDEROR! GRAHH THAT MAKES ME SO-"

Okita cuts her off by saying "Those police that have a stick up there ass's gave up your case months ago….so it was left to me to be the detective." Kagura, who is annoyed for being interrupted to rant, gives the sadist a curious look. "_He's been trying to find my murderer?"_

He walks towards the wall with the clues stuck onto it.

"These are clues I have been building up cornering your murder. But there is still something missing to help me on this case (Authors comment: Why does this suddenly sound like a detective story? O_O) And the key is you." Okita points his finger at Kagura. "With you I can know more details about your death and what this murderer looked like"

Kagura raises an eyebrow at this sudden strange development but her expressions soon turns to a frown at something that was bugging her. "…..Why have you been spending so much time on my murder case?"

"Because no else is. Everyone else is already over your death even our fellow classmates…" The sadist doesn't even glance at her as he kept a deadpanned face as he analyzed the wall.

Kagura pulls her legs up against her chest pouting.

"….Why have you not moved on like everyone else?" She mumbles softly twiddling her finger.

"Tch. Does it matter?" Okita finally glances at the girl but with an expression saying he obviously didn't like this subject. "Since we know why you are here now, let's sleep" He mutters and goes back to stuff himself under his covers. Kagura frowned annoyed at the tone the sadist was speaking to her and had the great urge to beat the shit out of him. Which was impossible since they couldn't touch.

A moment of silence was interrupted by Kagura.

"I remember it. I remember how I died." She whispered.

"Shush. We'll investigate tomorrow, for now let's sleep." Okita eyes stayed closed.

"…..I was sad. Because I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my promise" Kagura bottom lip wobbles slightly, without him noticing. She still remembered that awful feeling of guilt and dread.

"….."

"Night" The girl sighs finally.

"Night, let the bed bugs eat you tonight." Okita replies blankly.

"Same for you brat" Kagura spits back.

"_I'm older than you…."_ Okita thought as he tries to fade into sleep.

After a few minutes Okita's soft snores resonates around the room. Kagura, who is still awake, crawls to look upon her rivals face. She grinned at his innocent unsuspecting expression.

But Kagura's face crumples as she tries to place her hand against his cheek but to no success.

"It's not fair, why can't we touch" She whispers sadly to herself. Giving up she retreats from her position beside him.

"_Can ghosts even sleep?" _Kagura wondered, curling up at the end of Okita's bed.

* * *

So, after a year of separation, two young rivals are once again reunited, one alive and one very much dead.

Let their story, together, finally begin.

* * *

**And there we have it...**

***Cries***

**I know right this chapter = B.A.D**

**Well thats what I think anyways -.- I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading :D**

**And yay~ Kagura is back!**

_Please **REVIEW**!_


End file.
